Changes
by Otspock
Summary: After finding Ginny in a compromising position, Harry's life changes drastically as he discovers that his lineage isn't quite what he always thought it was.


With a soft movement of his big toe, Harry Potter set the rocking chair that he occupied in motion. Inhaling, he took in the sweet scent of his infant daughter Lily who lay fast asleep in his arms. With a deep sigh, Harry contemplated the last four years since the defeat of Voldemort. It had been a whirlwind of changes, especially that first year. Harry and Ginny got married almost as soon as the funerals were over. Both were desperate for any semblance of normalcy, and with the support of their friends, it seemed to be the most logical move to make at the time. It had never occurred to Harry that it might one day come to an end.

Ginny wanted to move into a big, classy home with all the bells and whistles. She knew that as Lord Potter he could afford it. Harry didn't care where they lived just as long as she was there. He did insist on taking in his godson, Teddy Lupin, however. Andromeda did not put up much of a protest. Amidst her grief for her husband and daughter, she knew that Teddy would be better off in a stable environment. Not a year later, their son, James Sirius was born. A year and a half later, Albus Severus, and just recently Lily Luna graced them with her presence.

All the while, Ginny jumped into a career as a Chaser for the Holly head Harpies straight out of school while Harry elected to stay at home with Teddy, and helping with the rebuilding of Hogwarts until it was up and running. He surprised everyone, even himself, when he decided to go into politics instead of the Auror corps. When Ginny was off at games, he would travel, taking the kids along for the ride, to different colonies of magical creatures, learning their cultures, needs and wants. This he translated into making more creature friendly policies and working to put them through the Wizengamot. It was tough work, but very satisfying. So far he had successfully gotten laws against House Elf abuse put through, although he was not able to abolish the slavery completely, he was able set laws that worked toward the wellbeing of the elves instead of the convenience of wizards.

At the moment, Harry was working on abolishing the registration of werewolves and working to make it easier for them to get jobs- in essence working to establish an equal rights acts that he was not surprised to find did not exist in the Wizarding world. Despite the headaches he accrued from butting heads with politicians, he did not fail to notice that this was the third night in a row that he had not heard from Ginny. It was not uncommon for Ginny to be gone during the Quidditch season, however she checked in every night to see how he and the children were faring. In the last few months however, she would often skip nights but she never went a third. So here Harry was, rocking Lily in her sleep. More for his own comfort than for hers as she had been asleep for several hours at that point.

Coming to a decision, he placed Lily in her bassinette and floo-called his best friends, Ron and Hermione. A sleepy Hermione answered, her hair tussled as if she had just gotten out of bed-which she probably had. "Harry, is something wrong?" She asked.

"I haven't heard from Ginny in a few days and I am worried about her. Would you mind coming over and watching the kids, they are asleep so don't worry. I just want to floo over to where Ginny is and make sure that she is all right."

"Okay. Let me tell Ron where I'll be and I'll come right over." Hermione let out a huge jaw-cracking yawn and left the fireplace.

The common room that Harry stepped into seemed to have most of the female players lounging in it with one noteworthy exception: Ginny. "Where is Ginny?" He asked the room at large. Almost as one, every slim shoulder raised and fell in a shrug, and their eyes drifted to their feet. Having been there before, Harry decided to go to her room to wait for her.

Outside her door, he could hear noises inside. Deciding to surprise her, he eased the door open and slipped quietly inside. What he found shocked him to the core. In the bed, his Ginny, naked as the day she was born, was riding a blonde goliath, moaning deep within her throat, almost covering his Neolithic grunts.

"Ginny! How could you?" He asked. Surprised, Ginny flung herself off of her companion and made sure to cover herself as she sat next to him with her back against the headboard, her chest heaving with exertion.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? You haven't flooed in a few days and I have been worried about you! Now I come to see you and you are buggering someone else. Does he even know that you are married or that you have three children?"

"Of course he knows I am married. You are pretty famous, Harry! I meant to tell you about this ages ago but it never seemed to be the right time. I met Brock through the Quidditch preliminaries and I just, well I, see the thing is, is that I love him Harry!"

There was nothing to say to those words. Looking at her face, he could tell that she meant those words wholeheartedly. Ginny never was able to lie very well. Inside his chest, Harry could feel a strange sensation, almost like a whirlpool, forming. His whole life had been turned upside down and he wasn't sure where to go from there.

"Harry!" Ginny's voice this time was panicked and worried. "You're turning blue! Are you okay?" In the mirror above the headboard, Harry found that she was correct. His entire skin had taken on a dark blue tone, making him look like something that had crawled up off of the ocean floor. Quickly his eyes rolled back and he found peace in oblivion.


End file.
